ORGULLOSO COMPROMISO
by mikoblue
Summary: Después de días llenos de humillación, Gray decidió que no volverá a permitir que alguien más se burlara de él y del compromiso que tenia con la adorable Juvia, porque este día el recuperaría su orgullo…
Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

 _Opcional leer antes "CHOCOLATE DE COMPROMISO"_

-ORGULLOSO COMPROMISO-

Era un brillante día en Magnolia, el bullicio de los alegres peatones anunciaba que aquel día el sol no se ocultaría tras de ninguna nube. Algo que contrastaba con el oscuro y depresivo humor de Bien cierto mago de hielo que en ese momento caminaba de un lado a otro demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para percatarse del pequeño surco que se había formado en sus pies, y es que ese día Gray Fullbuster se enfrentaría a una importante misión, quizás la más importante de su vida hasta ese momento y nada tenía que ver con su tan famoso gremio, aquella misión era personal, era una misión para un verdadero hombre, para ser claros era una misión de que dependía su vida.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Qué tan difícil puede ser!— murmuró enfadado para sí deteniendo su constante ir y venir —Solo tengo que entrar y… y… y…

Y entonces retrocedió alejándose de aquel lugar como si fuera toxico. Gray no era cobarde pero aquello que planeaba hacer realmente lo superaba por mucho, tal vez debería de dejarlo para otro día… quizás otra semana… tal vez otro mes… ¿Un año sería demasiado tiempo?, sin embargo antes de si quiera comenzar a convencerse de que eso era lo mejor, una encantadora sonrisa apareció en su mente provocando que los pies del pelinegro avanzaran hacia aquel elegante lugar sin que él pudiera o quisiera hacer algo para detenerlos, deseaba ver aquella sonrisa nuevamente.

—Bienvenido— Saludó alegremente la empleada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!— chilló dando media vuelta quería huir de aquel maldito lugar como el cobarde que era… ¿Cobarde? Se paró en seco, Gray Fullbuster no era ningún cobarde, así que lo haría… solo necesitaba un momento, para tomar… ¿valor? ¡No! ¡Aire! ¡Aire! Necesitaba tomar aire, de repente se comenzaba a sentir asfixiado ¿Por qué hacia tanto calor?

— ¡Todo es culpa de Mira!— gritó buscando con desesperación algún culpable de su desgracia.

Gray recordó como Mirajane había reunido a todos los hombres que recibieron un chocolate el 14 de Febrero para explicarles acerca del día blanco después de lo cual les había pedido –ordenado- que tuvieran un pequeño detalle con las chicas -regalaran algo espectacular- y en caso de no hacerlo ella se encargaría de regañarlos un poco -les daría una muerte lenta y dolorosa-, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en su próxima muerte, y estaba seguro que moriría, si no era capaz de entrar a esa tienda, moriría.

—Bien, ahora si lo haré— se dijo animado caminando el deseo de vivir para ver un nuevo amanecer, no por otra cosa… no por esa adorable sonrisa.

—Bienvenido— Saludó nuevamente alegremente la empleada como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que le facilitaba las cosas.

—Si… yo… estoy interesado en su… su mercancía… como esos— tartamudeó señalando y sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía de la vergüenza.

—Por su puesto, ¿Señor…? — preguntó la dependienta con la imperturbable sonrisa en su rostro al parecer demasiado acostumbrada al comportamiento extraño de su clientela.

—Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Es solo un regalo o alguna propuesta especial?— inquirió con la permanente sonrisa profesional.

—Pa-para una propuesta— murmuró agradeciendo que el establecimiento estuviera solo a excepción de la vendedora y él.

—Muy bien señor Fullbuster permítame mostrarle algunos modelos, la semana pasada nos llegaron unos diseños realmente hermosos de un nuevo diseñador…

La mujer continuó hablando pero el zumbido en sus oídos le impidió escuchar, sentía el sudor correr por su rostro sintiendo que hacía demasiado calor, necesitaba irse. Como antes se giró para huir de aquel infernal lugar.

— ¿Señor Fullbuster?—habló la dependienta trayendo a Gray a la realidad— ¿Señor Fullbuster?

— ¿S-si?

— ¿Está usted seguro?— preguntó manteniendo esa aterradora sonrisa, que de repente le recordaba a alguien… — ¿Señor Fullbuster está seguro que desea comprar un anillo?

—Ya estoy comprometido, me pidieron matrimonio el 14 de Febrero con un chocolate.

Los recuerdos de aquel día y su orgullo masculino herido lo inundaron. Estaba comprometido con Juvia, ella le había propuesto matrimonio con un chocolate y él había aceptado, desde entonces fue víctima de las constantes burlas de los hombres en el gremio ¡Los muy malditos! Ellos eran aun peor, Elfman era títere de Evergreen y ni que decir de los demás idiotas que eran iguales ¡Lo llamaban princesa de Hielo! ¡Princesa! Él era un hombre ¡No una princesa!

—Si no puede decidir, solo debe de recordar cómo es ella y que significa para usted— dijo la vendedora con su perturbadora y permanente sonrisa, entonces Gray se dio cuenta que había estado ahí parado sin siquiera moverse, sintiéndose aun más frustrado si es que eso era posible. ¡Juvia era la culpable! ¿Por qué no podía esperar a que él estuviera preparado para tomar la iniciativa?

" _Porque ambos serían demasiado viejos cuando te decidieras"_

Le dijo una voz en su interior, y no pudo más que darle la razón, probablemente cuando él se decidiera ambos tendría edad para ser abuelos…

¿Cómo era Juvia? ¿Qué significaba para él?

Juvia era… Juvia, una impresionante maga pero demasiado reservada para destacar como otros magos, era amable y se preocupa por sus amigos siempre tratando de apoyarlos, siempre siendo un soporte ofreciendo una alentadora sonrisa a quien lo necesitara, siempre sencilla vestía de forma conservadora, algo que agradecía por supuesto, y aun así su belleza destacaba. En cuanto a lo que significaba en su vida…

— ¿Esta listo para tomar una decisión?

Gray volteó a ver a la mujer, recordó a la amenazadora Mirajane, pero por primera vez no necesitó usarla como excusa para lo que haría a continuación.

Juvia caminaba por las agitadas calles de Magnolia buscando al amor de su vida, pero su amado Gray-sama parecía haber desaparecido, no es que últimamente pasaran algún tiempo como pareja, él parecía demasiado irritado con su relación.

— ¿Gray-sama se habrá arrepentido de casarse con Juvia?— se preguntó sintiendo como su ánimo se hundía un poco más.

—No lo he hecho— respondió Gray apareciendo repentinamente frente a ella. Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, rápidamente se dispuso a abrazarlo, sin embargo él la detuvo —Pero tengo algo que decir— aunque tan pronto como lo dijo sintió nuevamente el nudo en la garganta de repente dándose cuenta de la cantidad de personas a su alrededor. Comenzó a sentir el sudor frio correr por su espalda.

— ¿Quizás Gray-sama quiera ir a un lugar más privado?— concedió la maga dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de él.

— ¡Feliz Día Blanco!— le gritó ofreciéndole una pequeña caja que Juvia tomó emocionada. Gray sintió las piernas débiles aquello había tomado usar toda su energía.

— ¿Es un regalo para Juvia?— ella parecía demasiado emocionada —Gray-sama nunca le ha dado un regalo a Juvia.

—Ábrelo— ordenó y ella obedeció rápidamente aunque el cuidado con que desenvolvía el pequeño obsequio, hiso que Gray sonriera con anticipación, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto.

— ¡Gray-sama!—chilló emocionada al ver el sencillo anillo de oro cuyo único diamante despedía un extraordinario matiz azul. —esto es…

— ¿Juvia, quisieras casarte conmigo?— preguntó sintiendo el nudo en su garganta haciéndose mayor pero cuando vio hermosa sonrisa aparecer, supo que todo estaba bien.

— ¡Sí! ¡Juvia acepta!— gritó lanzándose a sus brazos provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo ante la mirada curiosa de las personas. Ambos sonriéndose con el color rojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Maldición!— dijo Erza sorprendiendo a la pareja quien aparentemente había sido testigo de la confesión —entonces supongo que ninguno de ustedes me regaló un chocolate en San Valentín…

—N-no claro que no, Juvia jamás le dará su chocolate a nadie más que a Gray-sama— murmuró nerviosa Juvia, Erza la observó evaluando su respuesta hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Muy bien entonces continuaré buscando. —Dijo antes de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al mago —Gray, espero que no tengas ningún comportamiento inapropiado con Juvia— se marchó dejando la amenaza en el aire.

—Juvia quiere que Gray-sama tenga un comportamiento inapropiado —murmuró Juvia haciendo un tierno puchero aunque al parecer sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ser inocentes —Gray-sama se ha estado comportando muy distante y Juvia quiere ser compensada.

— ¡¿Q-que?!— Gritó sonrojado y sintiéndose de nueva cuenta la princesa de la relación, maldición comenzaba a pensar que el apodo realmente le quedaba, necesitaba poner un alto —Juvia creo que debes dejar que yo tome la iniciativa, ya sabes yo soy el hombre y debo… y se burlaran… y entonces.

— ¡Ah! —Dijo mostrando la comprensión en sus ojos — ¿Por eso es que Gray-sama ha estado distante con Juvia? ¿A Gray-sama han estado molestándolo en el gremio?

—Sí, bueno… Tú me propusiste matrimonio y eso… yo debería haberlo hecho…

—Juvia los castigará— estaba enfadada— nadie se burla de los tiernos sentimientos de Gray-sama sin recibir un castigo.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde vas?!— gritó cuando vio correr a Juvia alejándose rápidamente, aunque claro que sabía bien lo que pasaría y por supuesto él tendría un nuevo y aun más humillante apodo mañana, ¡Tenia que detenerla! — ¡¿Qué pasó con lo tener un comportamiento inapropiado?!

Juvia se fue al parecer sin escucharlo obligando a Gray correr tras ella, su orgullo masculino en juego… nuevamente.

— ¿Grabaste eso?— preguntó Cana al pequeño felino a su lado.

—Por su puesto— respondió este mostrando una enorme sonrisa —también grabé lo que ocurrió en la joyería.

Ambos sonrieron con malicia antes de salir de su escondite y entrar en la joyería donde la sonrisa de la vendedora los recibió.

—Ya se fueron— dijo Happy —y tenemos todo grabado.

La mujer pronto se transformo revelando un largo cabello blanco y unos ojos azules que mostraban diversión.

—No puedo creer que Gray realmente lo hiciera, — dijo Cana viendo a Mira — realmente ganaste la apuesta.

—Por supuesto Gray solo necesita un pequeño empujón.

—Y una amenaza sobre su cabeza —dijo alegremente Happy.

—Eso solo fue una excusa, además no creo Gray pensara en eso mientras elegía el anillo.

—Pues eso dices tú— habló Cana mostrando por primera vez su disgusto— a mi me ha hecho perder dinero.

—No debiste apostar contra Mira, ella siempre gana— aleccionó Happy.

—Eso ya no importa pienso cobrármelo con este video. —dijo Cana, mientras pensaba en las posibilidades ¿Chantaje? ¿Humillación? ¿Un regalo para Juvia?

El trió sonrío con el brilló de malicia en sus ojos, el día apenas comenzaba y las apuestas estaban en el aire…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 _¡Feliz Día Blanco!... aunque no creo que ninguno lo festeje… y la celebración ya pasó, bueno lo que importa es que he querido publicar algo en esta fecha desde hace tres años (Era una especie de maldición que no pudiera hacerlo) pero me había sido imposible y esta historia tiene en mi computadora dos años, pero no había podido publicarlo hasta ahora, en la historia original Lyon hacía una pequeña aparición pero al volver a leerla no me gustó tanto así que quedó fuera, a la espera de tener un feliz San Valentín, y con lo que se ha visto últimamente en el manga puede que si lo tenga._

 _Como dije antes esta historia está ligada con "CHOCOLATE DE COMPROMISO" ya que Gray necesitaba reivindicarse y recuperar su orgullo, aunque ahora que leo la historia de nuevo creo que no lo consiguió completamente…_

 _Muchas gracias por su lectura y el tiempo que le dedicaron, espero fuera de su agrado y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura. Como nota Erza está buscando a alguien ¿Quién será?_

 _mikoblue_


End file.
